The return of Asura
by Hoshi star88
Summary: Ten years after Asura was sealed away on the moon a rouge witch has found a way to free him. Now with the help of their professors of Shibusen the next generation will fight back against the kishin to defeat him and finally bring peace to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**yo everyone here's the first chapter, sorry it's small but... Yeah heeye you are **

**disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, any of their characters and I don't own the OC's **

* * *

" and so Soul was named the last Death Scythe" concluded The blond professor whom sat on top of her desk, she smiled thinking of the memory. A girl with short brown hair who wore a black and red letterman jacket and a matching skirt, raised her hand " Miss Albarn, is it true that Death Scythe and you are getting engaged" she asked bouncing up and down in her chair"; Maka Albarn- whom was now the top professor at the Shibusen academy blushes a deep shade of red.  
"You know that's not what today's lesson is about Aleyana, it's about what? Striker!", She said calling on a silver haired neko witch who had his arm around a weapon named Orchidium. Striker straightened up in his chair " um it is about" he caned his neck around Maka figure to see the board, " the true between Shibusen and witches" he grinned showing off his sharp canines.  
" thank you, Orri-chan can you please get off him your PDAs are highly disruptive" the pig tailed professor smirked, Orchidium hopped onto her seat and straightened out her black and pink hair blushing.

_Ding dong ding dong._

" ok have a good day and I expect those reports on the first shinigami-Sama on Tuesday" she said as they rushed out the door.

* * *

In another part of the building a meister and weapon were walking up a hall that was made of Guillotines " well that mission was easy as" said a tall brunette male  
as he put his hands in his green hoody, his emerald eyes gleaming as he smiled at the meister who had bright blue eyes and shaggy black hair, who frowned. "Jackson" he said adjusting his gray jacket which was adorned with symmetrical stripes " you were in weapon form the whole time, on my end it was slightly difficult".  
Jackson raised his hands in defence " cool it Isaac, was just trying to make a conversation"

They came into a large dome room were a young man in a black suit sat talking with two youthful... And beautiful blondes in hushed tones. Isaac cleared his throat and the man turned and laid his golden eyes on the boys  
"ah, Jackson, Isaac your back" he said adjusting his completely symmetrical black and white hair "how did you go?" He asked, his eyes seemed dull, and else where.  
" all is well we were just checking in to tell-"

"KID!" Issac was cut off and they all looked to the entrance where a twenty something albino came running in followed by a tall black haired woman, and a bluenette man came in after him holding what seemed like a body.  
"What happened Soul?" Kid asked rushing past the teen partnership to the trio followed by his blonde weapons Liz and Patty. "We found her I front of the school knocked out" Soul replied as Tsubaki and Black*star revealed a sleeping pink haired woman.

Kid's eyes lit up like a blind man seeing the sun, he fell to his knee and cupped her cheek "Crona" he breathed

* * *

**lime I said small here are the ages**

**Striker: 17**

**Orri-Chan: 16**

**Aleyana: 15**

**Isaac: 17 and a half**

**Jackson: near 18**

**Maka: 26**

**Patty: 25**

**Soul: 27 and a half**

**Black*star: 27**

**Kid: 27 and a quarter **

**Liz: 26 turning 27**

**if your OC wasn't in the chapter don't be upset they shall turn up soon**

**Erin out ~('.'~)(~'.')~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys what's up, I missed you all ^.^ so here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, the characters or any do the OCs**

* * *

" And why did you beat him up?" Elise asked crossing her arms, she had long red, orange hair the was held back in a braid and olive green eyes she wore a large faded blue jacket with buttons stitched in different places. Under she wore a basic black shirt and faded jeans, a belt with chains hanging from had black books that boosted her height slightly.

Bridget, a seventeen year old meister played with her black and blue ponytail " I told you he was being a jerk but he chickened out when Cicel challenged him so yeah".she pulled her white trench coat over her purple long sleeved shirt, and shoved her hands into her black jeans. " just because he,s Alayana's boyfriend doesn't mean you need to look after him 24-7 he's a witch he can take care of himself" Elise said and Bridget shook her head." Aleyana's my weapon and so if his reputation is trashed so will hers and I wasn't defending him, I was teaching the prick a lesson".

All of a sudden the door bust open and the two jump out of the way of the crowd. Behind them stood Isaac and Jackson, who Bridget and Elise went straight up to. " Isaac what's going on?" Bridget asked and he looked at the scene then back to her and Elise " it seems the Demon-Swordsman Crona has returned" he said coolly and Elise gasped but that means" Jackson nodded as the school doctor, Professor Stein looked up and said to Death the Kid " it means the Kishen Asura has been released"

* * *

Hanna, a fourteen year old bunny witch with light brown hair and a bunny beanie, and light blue eyes. Stood at the meeting place as she took of her large pink hoodie, leaving a light blue tee and white shorts, blue knee socks and pink sneakers.  
Cilel an eighteen year old male shadow witch, Stood with her. He had messy dark grey hair that reached his shoulder with white bangs. His eyes, a bright blue, stood out more than anything in his features, which are covered by his black hood. Under his black hoodie is a grey and white sweater, he had ripped up jeans and black boots.  
Cilel fiddled with his black gloves, but didn't take them off "Cilel!" He was thrown forward by his girlfriend Aleyana, whom he had been dating since he had come to Shibusen Academy. Striker, Isaac, Jackson, Bridget, Elise and Orri-chan followed behind.

Once they all sat down Jackson cleared his throat " when Isaac and I were checking back in after out mission Soul-Sama came running in with Black*star and Tsubaki-San". The ones who didn't know nodded wondering where this was going, " they were carrying a woman with pink hair". Hanna jumped up and down " come get on with it" Bridget sighed " it was Crona Gorgon, which means Asura is back" Stricker, Orchidium, Cilel and Hanna sat in shock. Striker scratched his head " but who would be able to break the seal? I mean it's on the freaking moon!". Elise nodded "that's what Shinigami-Sama and the rest is trying to figure out".


End file.
